food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raindrop Cake/@comment-27857649-20181011105958
III. Remembering Flowers This is a house covered by wooden boards. Even the windows and doors have been sealed shut by me. I can see sakura petals in the sky through the wooden cracks of these sealed windows. Whether its flowers or people, everything dies in this world. Of course I understand this simple fact, but I don't deserve to be here. It was one of those rare days where the Master had some free time and so we went sakura viewing. "Why the long face even in the presence of such beauty?" Master said to me with a smile on his face. "These blossoms...They may be pretty, but they will eventually be gone." I said quietly. "Because life is short, so you must cherish it! Hahaha! *cough cough*" As he laughed without care, he began to cough harder and harder. "The time we spend together has grown less and less! So we must cherish every moment!" I didn't know how to respond, so I let out an awkward chuckle. Come to think of it, Master's health had already begun to deteriorate. He kept it to himself though, he never wanted to worry me. Why did he keep it a secret? If only he told me...I could have... No...It's my fault... It was because I didn't realize how sick he was... I thought humanity was once beautiful like flowers. I never thought they would be as delicate as flower as well, but now I know this sad and painful truth. So, as someone who brings with him death, I must stay away from everything. If it weren't for that cat, the small cap between the window boards would not exist. As the sunlight beamed in and the scent of flowers filled the room, memories began to fill my mind. "AH! You're still here~" that familiar voice is back again. After that day, Bonito Rice would always come around. At first, Bonito Rice came around looking for his cat. Awhile later, they began to stop by daily as if it were a habit. "Cats are far more sensitive than we think, they don't even want people to see their own death..." Bonito Rice will often ramble on and on about cats. He also tells me about life outside; about the Food Soul raising cats, the Food Souls taking classes and many other interesting places. But this doesn't concern me. I don't want to be a part of their world, and I don't want them to be a part of mine. When will it end for me? All of a sudden something floated accros my face. I reached for it as it landed on my clothees, and I realized that it was the remains of a cherry blossom. How could something like this possibly float into this room? I've sealed up that place. "Are you feeling better now?" An unfamiliar girl's voice appeared out of nowhere. "I am Sakuramochi! I heard from Bonito Rice that you were feeling a bit troubled...So I-" "Did you make this sakura appear?" I didn't wait for her to finish before I asked her. "Yep! I hope this sakura can make you feel better" said Sakuramochi "Thank you...But...You don't have to do anything for me." If only Master had Sakuramochi by her side. He wouldn't have ended up like that. "I don't deserve to live in this world." "You must continue to live on! Your Master Attendant would have wanted you to!" she said with all her might. Unfortunately, I don't deserve to her comfort. After all, I was the reason Master died.